Udo Kier
| birthplace = Cologne, Germany | birthname = Udo Kierspe }} Udo Kier (born October 14 1944, as Udo Kierspe) is a German Actor. Biography Early life Udo Kier was born in Cologne. The hospital where he was born was bombed moments after his birth. His father was absent during most of his childhood. Kier moved to Britain at the age of eighteen, in 1962. Career Udo Kier began his acting career as a protégé of film director Rainer Werner Fassbinder. He has starred in many vampire movies, such as Blood for Dracula, produced by Andy Warhol and directed by Paul Morrissey (1974), Blade (1998) and Shadow of the Vampire (2000), both as vampire and human. He has also been in all of Lars von Trier's movies since 1987's Epidemic (with the exception of The Idiots), and is the godfather of von Trier's daughter Agnes. Well known mainstream film appearances were in the Pamela Anderson movie, Barb Wire, and as an extremely cynical NASA flight surgeon in Armageddon, who finds himself subjected to the rambunctious behavior of the flight crew he's supposed to psychoanalyze. He has also frequently worked with director Christoph Schlingensief. Kier also made an appearance in Madonna's 1992 coffee table book, Sex, as well as the video for her disco hit Deeper and Deeper from the album "Erotica." Kier appeared in Korn's music video Make Me Bad alongside Brigitte Nielsen, as a military "scientist" conducting bizarre experiments on his "patients" (the band members). He is described in the "making of" of this video as having "fucked-up eyes but he's funny as shit", by Korn's frontman Jonathan Davis. He also starred as Yuri in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and its expansion, Yuri's Revenge. He was the subject of a seven-record series by a band called Half Eye: the seven records spelled out his name, U.D.O. K.I.E.R. Filmography *''Night of the Templar'' (2008) *''Lulu and Jimi'' (2008) *''Far Cry'' (2008) *''Pars: Operation Cherry'' (2007) *''Halloween'' (2007) *''Grindhouse'' (Segment Werewolf Women of the SS) (2007) *''Bloodrayne'' (2005) *''Holly'' (2005) *''Pray for Morning'' (2005) *''Manderlay'' (2005) *''Wit's End'' (2005) *''Headspace'' (2005) *''Surviving Christmas'' (2004) *''Dracula 3000'' (2004) *''Evil Eyes'' (2004) *''Modigliani'' (2004) *''Paranoia 1.0'' (2004) (a.k.a. One Point O) *''Gate to Heaven'' (2003) *''Dogville'' (2003) *''Love Object'' (2003) *''Jargo'' (2003) *''Pigs Will Fly'' (2002) *''Mrs Meitlemeihr'' (2002) *''FeardotCom'' (2002) *''Broken Cookies'' (2002) (also directed) *''Auf Herz und Nieren'' (2002) *''Revelation'' (2001) *''Die Gottesanbeterin'' (2001) *''Double Deception'' (2001) *''Red Alert 2: Yuri`s Revenge'' (2001) *''Doomsdayer'' (2000) *''Just One Night'' (2000) *''Dancer in the Dark'' (2000) *''Shadow of the Vampire'' (2000) *''Citizens of Perpetual Indulgence'' (2000) *''Critical Mass'' (2000) *''Red Alert 2'' (2000) *''The New Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1999) *''Unter den Palmen'' (1999) *''The Debtors'' (1999) *''Besat'' (1999) *''History Is Made at Night'' (1999) *''End of Days'' (1999) *''Modern Vampires'' (1998) *''Blade'' (1998) *''The Kingdom II'' (1997) (mini-series) *''Prince Valiant'' (1997) *''Betty'' (1997) *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1996) *''Breaking the Waves'' (1996) *''Barb Wire'' (1996) *''United Trash'' (1996) *''Nur über meine Leiche'' (1995) *''Johnny Mnemonic'' (1995) *''Ausgestorben'' (1995) *''The Kingdom'' (1994) (mini-series) *''Rotwang muß weg!'' (1994) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1994) *''Terror 2000 - Intensivstation Deutschland'' (1992) *''Europa'' (1991) *''My Own Private Idaho'' (1991) *''100 Jahre Adolf Hitler - Die letzte Stunde im Führerbunker'' (1989) *''Epidemic'' (1987) *''Egomania - Insel ohne Hoffnung'' (1986) *''Verführung: Die grausame Frau'' (1985) *''Der Unbesiegbare'' (1985) *''Pankow '95'' (1983) *''Docteur Jekyll et les femmes'' (1981) *''Nárcisz és Psziché'' (1980) *''Suspiria'' (1977) *''Spermula'' (1976) *''Exposé'' (1976) *''Histoire d'O'' (1975) *''Der Letzte Schrei'' (1975) *''Blood for Dracula / Andy Warhol's Dracula'' (1974) *''Flesh for Frankenstein'' (1973) *''Anilikes amartoles'' (1972) *''Erotomaneis'' (1971) *''Hexen bis aufs Blut gequält'' (1970) *''Proklisis'' (1970) *''La stagione dei sensi'' (1969) External links * *Udo Kier Official Website *Udo Kier Fan Page Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:German film actors Category:German television actors Category:People from Cologne Category:Gay actors da:Udo Kier de:Udo Kier fr:Udo Kier it:Udo Kier nl:Udo Kier ja:ウド・キア sv:Udo Kier tr:Udo Kier